Status
by intricate-bindings
Summary: Prussia's prank has failed, and he's not happy about it. Can Austria relieve his anger? PWP, rated for yaoi.


Prussia lay shirtless in bed, dressed only in his boxers, his hands tucked behind his head. His eyes were closed, but a smile was wavering on his lips, which signified he was awake.

He was waiting. Waiting for the well-known scream of rage that would mean the most awesome prank of all time had succeeded.

His eyelids slipped open the littlest bit to gaze at the clock. 8:52. A twinge of unease came and went in his stomach. Austria should be up by now. He felt wrong without Roderich by his side, but unless he wanted to be strangled to death, he had to stay in another room. He'd seen Austria's temper flare up before, and he knew enough to stay well away from an angry Roderich.

It hadn't been easy, this prank of his. He had to use light fingers and silent feet to walk to the bathroom and back, then comb his fingers through Austria's thick brown locks. He had to stop for a moment to admire it before it was stained, and he looked down at his lover's peaceful face with more hesitation that he'd liked to admit. Though, when Austria finally realized what Prussia had done, he would be anything but peaceful.

"_GILBERT!"_

A quiet smile spread across his face, and a second later the furious Austrian slammed the door open. His face was flushed pink and his glasses were absent, though his purple eyes were shining with fury.

"You wretched bastard," he snarled. "What did you _do_?"

"I dyed your hair neon red," Prussia said, just barely stifling his giggles. Indeed, Austria's hair was a flaming red, throwing off the normal contrast between his hair and his pale skin. "I thought you could've figured that out for yourself, dear."

"There's no way I can go to the meetings like this!" Austria wailed, clutching at his hair.

"Well then," Prussia said. "You'd better stay here with me."

Austria's eyes popped wide open, and a hand came up to slap Gilbert. Prussia caught it just before it made contact with his cheek, and he grinned up at the panting Austrian. Roderich growled and pulled his hand away, and as his hair caught the light and made his hair shine like the sun, Prussia couldn't repress the laughter any longer. Giggles bubbled up in his chest, and as Austria gave him a murderous glare, he burst out into a full on laughing fit, falling onto his side and clutching his stomach.

Roderich stood fuming at the side of the bed, his arms crossed and his expression stony while Prussia howled with laughter.

"Are you done?" he asked stiffly when Prussia lay weakly on the bed.

"Yes," Prussia hiccupped, one last giggle escaping his chest. He looked up to grin at his lover, but stopped, his jaw dropping. He raised a finger to point at Roderich. "W-what?"

"What?" Austria snapped.

"Your hair," Gilbert said dumbly.

"Yes, I know, you think it's hilarious," Austria snarled.

"No," Gilbert whispered. "It's-it's almost back to normal…"

"What?" This got Austria's attention. He dashed to the bathroom and screeched to a stop in front of the mirror, staring at himself. Sure enough, the red was fading from his head, and even as he watched the tips of his hair faded from crimson to a rich chocolate brown. "Huh..." he breathed.

He walked back to the room Gilbert was staying in. Gilbert was sitting there with a strange expression on his face. "I thought it would've worked," he muttered.

"Well, it didn't." Austria announced this with a smug touch in his voice.

"It didn't." Gilbert's voice was cold.

Austria's anger was bubbling, fueled by the lack of emotion in his lover's voice. He was angry, and he wanted payback. In the cruelest voice he could manage, he said, "I guess it's my status as a nation that made it that way."

It worked. Gilbert's shoulders stiffened, and Austria watched smugly as the muscles in his back tightened. A twinge of regret fluttered in Austria's chest. Prussia was sensitive about the whole nation thing, and this comment, particularly when it came from his lover, was a hard thing to take. His fingers curled around the sheets, the fabric rumpling in his hands. In a flash Prussia had pulled Austria down onto the bed and was laying on top of him. His glowing red irises burned against Austria's suddenly uncertain stare. Roderich had never felt afraid under Gilbert's touch, but now he wasn't sure about his safety at the German's hands.

"G-Gilbert?" he whispered, suddenly feeling very, very afraid. His heart was seizing in his chest. "What are you-"

"You're mine," Prussia snarled. Behind his eyes, a battle waged between his rage at his lover and the panic at what he was doing. _I can't hurt him… _"No matter what you are or what I am, you belong to me."

Austria realized that something was wrong with his normally tender Gilbert, and began to struggle until Prussia roughly pressed his lips against his. _Oh God, what is he going to do?_

His question was answered a second later when Gilbert slipped his hand under the waistband of his pajama pants, inflicting a gasp from the Austrian. While his mouth was open, Prussia took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Roderich's mouth.

"Ah…G-Gilbert," Austria whined, his hands gripping at the sheets as the albino gently massaged his member.

Austria's desire for his lover competed with the natural fear of unwanted invasion. Gilbert would never hurt him, but now he was so rough. He hadn't meant to anger him this much! He loved him, he would never do something like this…but he had, and the Prussian was not going to let him forget it.

"_Mine,_" Prussia hissed into his mouth, yanking his pants down with a quick snap.

Austria gasped again as he was exposed, the cold air making him hard within seconds. Prussia pulled off his boxers, letting them fall to the floor. Releasing the Austrian's mouth, he primed himself at Austria's entrance. Roderich's eyes widened. _Is he going to-_

Austria let out a cry of pain as Prussia pushed his hips forward, taking him dry. His cock scraped Austria's walls roughly, no lubrication to stop the painful friction. The scream was choked off as Gilbert pulled out and slammed back in, earning a smaller whimper from the purple-eyed country. Austria's eyes snapped closed as if to dull the pain, and he breathed deeply through his nose. Pain was exploding through his backside with every thrust.

Gilbert's cock nudged his prostate, and Austria bucked suddenly, his back arching. Agony and pleasure fought for dominance inside him, making him almost numb with sensation.

"Gilbert," he gasped, and the Prussian reached down to grab his cock, pumping his hand. Austria buried his head in the sheets, pleasure finally pushing out the pain. "D-don't stop!"

"I don't plan too," Prussia panted.

He grabbed Austria's legs and pushed them up over his shoulders, and Roderich shuddered with the feelings it brought. He leaned down, causing Roderich to scream as pain rocketed up his spine. He roughly dragged their lips together in a kiss.

Austria shivered, then wrenched his lips away from the others, gasping "Gil-coming!"

Another thrust, and semen burst from Austria's erection, splattering across both of their chests. Another, and pleasure streamed through both of their hips as Gilbert filled Roderich with his seed. They lay on each other, panting, and Gilbert withdrew with an audible sound. He slumped forward and fell next to Austria, breathing heavily.

Roderich groaned. "Uh, I can't feel my legs."

Gilbert laughed. "That means I did well."

With what little strength he had left, Roderich turned over to face his lover. Gilbert was staring at him, a strange smile on his face. He carefully scooted into the albino's arm, sighing as he settled into his partner's warmth.

"Gilbert?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"You'll always be Prussia to me."

Prussia sighed contentedly. "I know. I just….I love you so much, you know?"

Austria smiled. "I know."

Prussia sighed again. "Awesomest day ever…"

"I wholeheartedly agree," Austria said, gently brushing their lips together.

Prussia kissed him harder, pressing their bodies together and holding his partner tight.

"I love you, Gilbert Beilschmidt. I love you, Prussia."


End file.
